A Close Encounter
by Thellana
Summary: Set after the Council meeting that sees the Normandy grounded, Sophie is less than pleased and Liara seeks her out.
1. Chapter 1 - Anger

A Close Encounter

Chapter 1 - Anger

"Commander Shepard is aboard, XO Pressly stands relieved." chimes the Normandy SR1's VI, there's muttering among the crew standing around the CIC, they are all wondering how the meeting with the council went. However as Commander Sophie Shepard makes her appearance all muttering soon stops. The Commander is clad in her Predator light armour and is walking with a mean intent and is showing no sign of stopping at the CIC, she heads through the left hand side door, terrifying the poor ensign on duty.

"I guess that something went wrong." states Pressly obviously. He looks to the others around the CIC "Occupy yourselves until we hear from the Commander", there's nods from each member of his team as they start to make themselves look busy.

Meanwhile, Sophie is standing in the ever so slow lift heading down to the Cargo bay, as the doors open she scans the immediate area to find it empty, bar the indestructible Mako, she has no time to think back on the times she'd recklessly driven the tank into enemy strongholds though as she spots the punching bag that had been set up by some of the ship's crew. She's glad that there's only a skeleton crew on board, she'd sent the others for shore leave while she went to speak to the Council. Sophie starts to relentlessly punch the bag, it swings violently after each hit. To say the Council and Udina had annoyed her with their decision to ground the Normandy was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Helping Hand

A Close Encounter

Chapter 2 - A Helping Hand

Dr. Karin Chakwas, Medical Officer of the SR1 knocks lightly on the door at the back of the Med-bay "Liara?" she asks, and the door opens admitting the doctor into the supply room that is functioning as Liara T'soni's bedroom and workplace. The Asari in question rises from her chair to greet the Doctor.

"Karin, so good to see you." The Asari had made friends with the human doctor when she had first come on board, it had taken some time to overcome her shy nature as she was used to working alone on remote dig sites, but Karin and Shepard have helped immensely.

"Have you seen the Commander?" Asks Karin politely.

"No, I did hear the VI's announcement though. Do you think something went wrong when she visited the Council?"

"Indeed I do, my dear. She didn't announce anything over the comm, nor did she come here to visit you. Something is very wrong when our Commander doesn't visit our resident Asari." Chakwas teases lightly, however she does wonder what could've happened at that meeting.

Liara blushes slightly at Chakwas' teasing, but even she was aware that Shepard enjoyed coming to her room at the back of the med-bay. "Uhm" starts Liara, rubbing the back of her neck, something she'd picked up from Shepard during her many visits "I... hope Shepard is okay." she finishes and as she meets Karin's gaze she notices the Medical Officer's smile.

"That sounds like more than professional concern, my dear." Karin says before continuing "Why not go look for her. She is on the ship and I doubt she'd turn you of all people away."

"Okay." says Liara timidly and Karin notices that the Asari appears more than a little worried at the prospect of going to see Shepard.

Karin reaches out to gently place a hand on Liara's shoulder, causing the Asari to meet her gaze "I've noticed the way you two are around each other and I wasn't born yesterday, Liara. I know the effect Shepard has had on you, and if I may be so bold, you've had an effect on the Commander too." Karin smiles genuinely at Liara before continuing "Shepard enjoys being around you, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Now go and find her, hmm?"

Liara nods firmly, her confidence coming back. "Alright. Thanks Karin." and with that, Liara heads out of the med bay.


	3. A Calming Presence(And An Annoying One)

A Close Encounter

Chapter 3 - A Calming Presence (And An Annoying One)

It didn't take long for Sophie to vent her anger on the punching bag in the cargo hold, she's back in the mess hall by her locker just outside the Med-bay. She slumps down against the locker with a sigh appearing totally defeated by the Council and Udina. Then from out of the corner of her eye she spots Liara exiting the Med- Bay, who in turn spots her.

"Shepard, what's wrong?" starts the Asari who comes to a stop just in front of the human woman sat on the floor.

"Udina and the Council have grounded the Normandy, they don't approve of us going to Ilos to find and stop Saren from getting the Conduit. I don't know what to do, Liara, we're all dead if we're stuck here."

"The Shepard I know certainly wouldn't give up" starts the Asari, she offers a hand to the Commander who takes it. Liara pulls the human woman to her feet and catches her in her arms, the two share a long stare and as they lean in toward each other there's a crackle of static and a human man's voice sounds over the comm which catches both women off guard, stopping the moment in its tracks.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, Commander, but Anderson wants to see you at Flux, that club down on the Wards."

The two women look at each other and Sophie shakes her head slightly "Joker, were you spying on us?" she asks as she rolls her eyes.

"Uh, no Ma'am" starts Joker nervously "I knew you were on the ship and wanted to pass the message on." the comm sounds some more static as Joker cuts the connection.

Liara and Sophie share another look as they realise they're still holding each other but neither seem to mind. "So..." starts Sophie, using the hand that's not wrapped around Liara's waist to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. "Flux. You coming?".

Liara nods and untangles herself from the Commander, blushing slightly as she speaks "Sure. I'd like that." and with that the two women head up the stairs and into the CIC, catching the attention of everyone around the Galaxy Map, their heads following the two women as they head toward the airlock.

"So" starts Joker over the comm. " I saw that they almost made out. I think I cock-blocked our Commander." there's laughing throughout the CIC as the VI announces that Shepard has left the ship.


End file.
